


Семья

by Drakonyashka



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Mixed Family, Nightmares, mother/daughter - Freeform, parenting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ФБ-16 для fandom Non-Police Detectives 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057502) by [CrimeShowFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic). 



— Папа, папа! — звала Алексис.

Она нигде не могла его найти. Куда ни глянь — вокруг один лишь беспросветный туман.

— Папа! — вновь завопила она.

И вот его спина мелькнула где-то вдали. Алексис бросилась за ним, но догнать не смогла. Он опять исчез.

— Папа, нет!

Слёзы покатились по её лицу, и Алексис проснулась в панике Она посмотрела на часы: 2:18 утра. Отца не было дома, он отправился в пресс-тур по стране. Все ли с ним хорошо?

Она встала и тихонько, не желая будить бабушку, спустилась по лестнице. Подошла к комнате отца и Беккет. Немного поколебалась, прежде чем постучать в дверь и приоткрыть ее. Затем испуганно и немного нервно позвала:

— Кейт?

— Входи, Алексис. Что случилось? — Кейт села в постели; ей показалось, что она слышала чей-то крик.

Алексис примостилась на край кровати и некоторое время собиралась с духом. Кейт испугалась: она никогда не видела ее такой.

— Мне приснился кошмар, — сказала Алексис мачехе. Та промолчала, ожидая продолжения.

— Я не могла найти папу, а когда нашла, не смогла догнать. А потом он исчез.

По её щекам покатились слёзы.

Кейт знала, что Алексис все еще боится потерять отца. С момента, когда Касл вернулся домой, прошёл всего год, и им всем пока приходилось туго. Ведь именно Касл был настоящим отцом Алексис.

— Он пожелал мне спокойной ночи час назад. Тебе просто приснился кошмар, а твой отец в порядке...

Алексис кивнула. Она знала, что Кейт не будет ей лгать, но все еще не могла избавиться от страха.

— Можно… Можно я сегодня останусь у тебя? — спросила Алексис, чувствуя себя маленькой девочкой.

— Конечно, — Кейт поправила подушки на кровати со стороны Касла и подвинулась, чтобы Алексис могла лечь.

— Прости.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, дорогая. Ты просто волнуешься о своем отце.

— Спасибо, Кейт. Люблю тебя!

Алексис прижалась к Кейт, а та стала перебирать пальцами красивые рыжие волосы, как когда-то делала ее собственная мать, если ей снились кошмары. И девочка заснула в уютных объятиях мачехи. Кейт расслабилась, увидев, что Алексис спит. Боже, она так любила эту девочку. Каслу удалось вырастить восхитительную молодую женщину. И она ей так гордилась.

Касл попытался дозвониться до жены, но никто не ответил, даже когда он позвонил Алексис. Он очень волновался, ведь Кейт всегда брала трубку, и поэтому позвонил маме.

Марта тут же отозвалась:

— Ричард, как твоя раздача автографов? 

— И тебе доброго утра, мама. Все хорошо?

— Да. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Кейт не отвечает на звонки, и Алексис тоже.

— У Кейт сегодня выходной, она, скорее всего, еще спит. Я разбужу ее, — сказала Марта, хоть он и пытался возражать.

Марта зашла в спальню и умилилась: ее сноха и внучка лежали обнявшись. Мередит никогда не обнимала свою дочь вот так. Голова Алексис лежала у Кейт на плече, а Кейт обнимала девочку, словно защищая. Марта сделала фото и отправила сыну.

— Мама? Ты еще тут? — спросил Касл после минуты тишины.

— Да. Они обе спят.

— Хорошо. Я позвоню позже.

Связь прервалась. Спустя минуту телефон Касла завибрировал — от мамы пришло сообщение с фотографией. Он открыл его и улыбнулся. Кейт и Алексис спали обнявшись. Кейт была фантастической мамой, и временами он мечтал, чтобы именно она родила Алексис. Касл знал, что Алексис считает Кейт мамой, и всё не мог дождаться, когда у него с женой появятся общие дети. Брак с Кейтрин Беккет был самой удачной авантюрой, которую он когда-либо предпринимал.


End file.
